Twisted Smile
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: AU. As a baby, Bulma was taken away by Freeza's soldiers, and grew up on his ship as a warrior, but what happens when she gets stuck on a mission with Vegeta? BxV
1. Prologue: Taken

Summary: AU. As a baby, Bulma was taken away by Freeza's soldiers, and grew up on his ship as a warrior, but what happens when she gets stuck on a mission with Vegeta? BxV

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Dragon Ball Z!

**Twisted Smile: Prologue- Taken**

"No!" Mrs. Briefs yelled, clinging onto her baby, her long blonde curly hair fell into her tear stricken face as the man pulled the baby from her arms, "Give her back!" She yelled, tears falling down her pale face.

"Hey!" Mr. Briefs said, his short light blue hair starting to grey, "Give me my daughter!" He yelled, shooting the soldiers with his new, advanced gun.

The soldiers just laughed as the red beams bounced off their chest plates, and through the rose wallpapered walls. "Do you think a few, puny, gun shots will hurt us?" One of the soldiers chuckled, flipping his long blue hair out of his face.

"Yeah," Another one chuckled, dusting off his black chest plate, "It barley left a scratch!"

"Please!" The baby's Mother begged, "Give me my daughter back!" She was sobbing, and was reaching out to the soldier who was holding her baby. She winced as her baby began to scream and cry, wanting her Mother. The man just slapped away her begging hand.

He chuckled, "You want this thing so bad?" He asked, dangling the baby by her legs, only to receive Mrs. Briefs to nod as hard as she could and for the baby to cry out louder. "No." He smirked, and exited out the door with the rest of the soldiers as both parents slumped to the ground and begin to sob.

"What should we do with the baby, sir?" A soldier asked the leader of the mission as they walked to their ship, the dead grass crunching under their feet, "Should we kill it?"

"No…" The leader said, his lizard-like tail swinging behind him as the entered the ship, "We'll give it to Lord Freeza."

The soldier glanced once more down at the screaming baby, she had short blue hair, and big blue eyes, tears streaking her pale face as she kicked and pounded, before he tossed the poor thing onto an empty bed.

**A/N: Hey People! Sorry, I know this is REALLY short, but it's just the prologue, so I promise the actual chapters will be longer! This idea just recently popped into my head and I decided to give the story a try. So review please! Did I do badly? Good? Any constructive criticism? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter one: Cafeteria food?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dbz! ...But I'm pretty sure that goes without saying... XD**

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter One- Cafeteria food?_**

"Come _on_ Bulma!" The girl shouted through the door and pounded on it, the door making an awful rattling sound, "What's taking so long?" The girl had long brown hair that flipped at the end and bright orange skin, her green eyes shined like a neon color, and she was quite short for her age.

"Well excuse me Yumi for being a perfectionist when it comes to my hair!" Bulma yelled, brushing her shoulder length blue hair back into a ponytail. Bulma growled in frustration as the sudden rapping on the door caused her to mess her hair up. She angrily pushed the door open and pointed to the little bump of hair in the back, everything else perfect, "See what you did?"

Yumi sighed, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder, "We're just going to train, your hair doesn't have to look perfect!"

Bulma turned to go back inside the bathroom, but Yumi grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled, her eyes flashing.

"We're leaving." Yumi said in an annoyed tone, and began pulling Bulma to the training area.

"Fine." Bulma grumbled, "But if anyone laughs at my hair… Especially Zarbon…!"

"I'll be the first to blame." Yumi chuckled with her best friend. Zarbon was the hottie on the ship, with his perfect light blue skin and long braided green hair; all the female warriors swooned over him. He was muscular, stood tall and always had a silver hair band in his hair and silver earrings.

Yumi and Bulma were both sixteen, and had been living on Freeza's ship for quite awhile, Bulma began living there since she was age one, and Yumi just arrived a mere five years ago. They both met when Yumi was sentenced to be Bulma's roommate.

As Yumi and Bulma entered the room, they both scowled at Vegeta, he had long black hair that was spiked up on the top of his head, and dark eyes that seemed to always be narrowed, and his face l always seemed to be in a scowl.

"Bulma. Yumi." He growled out their names in pure venom, but didn't look their way.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled in frustration, "We have this room for training today, didn't you read the sign?" She asked pointing to the door which had a paper on it that read '_Yumi and Bulma.'_

"Yes I did." He said stubbornly, "But you two would only be wasting it, a real warrior… a Saiyan warrior such as myself, should train as much as possible. Not pathetic fighters such as the both of you." He said, glaring at him.

Bulma's face went bright red with anger, as Yumi paled, "Bulma…" She warned her friend, "Calm down…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bulma yelled, all the red in her face disappearing as the words exited her mouth, "You-You **arrogant, bitter, **_**pipsqueak**_!" She yelled down at him, towering over him.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE WOMAN!" He yelled, pushing Bulma (Who was currently towering over Vegeta) away, "AND IT'S PRINCE VEGETA TO YOU!"

Bulma stumbled backwards shocked for a second, "YEAH RIGHT!" She snickered, "What are there…" She pretended to count on her fingers, "like two saiyans left? SHUT YOUR FACE AND GET OVER YOURSELF!" She yelled, the redness in her face returning.

"FINE!" Vegeta yelled, also red in the face, "YOU WANT THIS ROOM SO BAD? HAVE IT!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Man that guy pisses me off…" Bulma grumbled, rubbing her temples.

Yumi chuckled, "Are you kidding? You two are totally in _love_." She rolled her eyes.

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled, all color draining from her face, "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT JERK!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's totally obvious, now come on already! Let's train." Yumi waved it off and got into her stance as Bulma smirked.

…

"How is this even food?" Bulma wondered out loud the next day. She plopped down at one of the tables in the space ship's cafeteria with her friend Yumi. Both of them were still tired and worn out from the training they had done earlier, and had many bruises and bandages wrapped around their bodies'.

"I don't know…" Yumi said, prodding the strange substance on her plate; it was an awful grey color with chunks of meat and rotting vegetables in it. As Yumi and Bulma poked it with their forks, it jiggled like jello.

"It's so gross…." Bulma whined, but at the sound of her stomach grumbling, she knew she had to eat _something_. "Can't we just grab something from the vending machine?" She asked Yumi.

"Yeah, we can, but do you have any money on you?" Yumi asked, shoving her plate of junk into the trash can next to her.

"Always do." Bulma smirked, and pulled out a handful of golden coins, something they used for money on the spaceship.

"Man, you win too many bets…" Yumi muttered to herself as the stood up and exited the crowded cafeteria that smelled like sweaty gym socks from all the soldiers in it.

"Hey!" Bulma said, "If they did their science and mathematics right, I wouldn't be the one getting the money."

"You're the only genius on this ship!" Yumi accused her.

Bulma smirked, "It has its perks."

"Genius? Sure." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walked by them.

"Shut up Vegeta, I bet you don't know the first thing about science or math!" Bulma accused him.

"Yeah, but knowing two plus two won't get you any stronger on the battle field." He growled, "So if I were you, I shut the books and get training." The seventeen year old snapped at her, and rammed his shoulder into her as he walked, making her fall to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Bulma yelled, as she stood up, and began dusting herself off.

Vegeta froze and turned to her, his face red with anger, "If anyone's a brat here, it's you!"

"Oh, real mature, using _my_ comeback right back at me." Bulma rolled her eyes and turned away as he stomped off, muttering to himself.

"L-O-V-E." Yumi spelled out making a heart with her hands.

Redness filled Bulma's cheeks as she yelled, "Shut up!" And walked down the silver hallway, her foot steps echoing.

"WAIT!" Yumi ran after her, "WHAT ABOUT THE VENDING MACHINE!" but by now, Bulma had completely forgotten about her empty stomach and had went to the training room, wanting to prove Vegeta wrong.

…

"Zarbon." Vegeta grunted a welcome while entering his room. Out of all people on this ship he had to share a room with _him_.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" He smiled, flicking his green braid over his soldier. He was just lounging on his bed in the far corner from Vegeta's.

Vegeta once again, grunted, but this time as a reply, "What do you want?"

He gave a fake, kind smile, "What would make you think I want something?" But the smirk in his eyes told Vegeta other wise.

"Whatever." Vegeta growled before the room with a change of clothes and headed to the shower.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to _Ice Prince Hitsugaya, darkmoonartemis, _and_ Mariposa _for the reviews and thanks to anyone else who is reading this, just because they are! :)) I hope this chapter was better then the prologue... Well, please review and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up on saturday! :)


	3. Chapter two: Partners!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter two- _Partners?**

Sweat poured down Bulma's determined face as she punched the steel punching bag, many dents and scratched were in it, but none were from her, the only thing on the punching bag from her was dripping blood. She punched the punching bag again, the cuts on her knuckles now getting deeper and deeper.

"You know when they say, 'I made it from sweat and blood'?" Yumi asked entering the room, "They don't really mean the blood part." She whispered as if she were telling a secret.

"No." Bulma grumbled, taking uneven breaths from being to tired, "This is real life, and in real life, the blood part is true." She sighed, and began shaking her hands, trying to shake the pain out of them with no such luck.

"Wow, you're really taking what Vegeta said about 'get your head out of your books and start training' to heart." Yumi said.

Bulma held up a hand, "Before you go to that whole 'you two love each other so much!'" Bulma said in a girly voice and fluttered her eyelashes, "Don't." She said normally again.

"Well, I just came by to tell you that Freeza's posting the partner list today." Yumi said, sitting down on a chair as Bulma continued, this time by kicking the steel punching bag.

"Yeah, because that's always a great time." Bulma said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I know!" Yumi said, "Last time I got paired with _Raditz._"She growled, "Do you know how annoying he is? Thinking he's just _so cool!" _she said in a mocking tone, "All because he's a Saiyan."

"Tell me about it." Bulma said, "Last time I got paired with Run, she questioned _everything_ we did, she was even worried the _enemy _poisoned our _toothpaste._ I mean, like, come on!" She grumbled.

"Trust me, I'd trade with you." Yumi said, "But luckily today we get new partners." She smiled brightly, "Wouldn't it be just amazing if I got paired with you?"

Bulma gave a smile back, "That would be amazing, but with everyone on the ship that we could get paired with? Highly improbable." She gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yumi cracked a grin, "After all, you _are_ the genius."

Bulma chuckled, "That's not really a name I want to be giving myself right now." Her eyes glazed over before she realized she had stopped training and began kicking the punching block again, the metal in her shoe dug into her skin.

"Meet me in the Caf, in about, an hour to check the list?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Make it two; I still got to shower." Bulma gave a weak grin.

"Deal." Yumi said, and exited out the door, the sound of Bulma's training heard from the hall and disappeared from hearing range as Yumi turned the corner.

…

"You're _late_." Yumi growled, sitting at their usual table as Bulma ran in. Her blue hair was down and still wet from the shower, and she was wearing denim skinny jeans, and a lose blue t shirt that was tied in the back,

"Sorry, lost track of time training." Bulma smiled sitting down.

"That's all you've been doing lately." Yumi growled, "I'm sure by now that you've certainly surpassed me."

"So? Shouldn't you be happy for me?" Bulma asked, taking a sip of water, before gagging on it.

"Yeah… but now we can't spar with each other, because you'd certainly beat me!" Yumi whined.

"Oh, Shut up." Bulma joked.

"The mission paper's up!" A man yelled form the door, as everyone lunged to the board, pushing, and crawling on one another.

Bulma rolled her eyes as some of them even got thrown to the wall.

"Aren't you coming?" Yumi asked, standing up.

"And fight through that crowd?" Bulma asked, "No thanks, I'm good, I'll find out once the commotion dies down." She said, and groaned as she watched Yumi dive into the crowd, only to be pushed out again.

Bulma just sat there, sipping her nasty water, as the soldiers slowly exited, and when only a few people were left, she walked up to the board, to see a gloomy Yumi.

"Is he that bad?" She asked Yumi.

Yumi nodded, "_She _is. I got paired with Zeo, that drama making, bitch."

"Ouch…!" Bulma's eyes widened, "Let's hope I get someone better."

Bulma looked up at the board filled with names, and scrolled the b's, looking for 'Bulma'. She eventually found it, and dragged her finger across the dotted line to see only one name scribbled down.

_Vegeta_

All color drained from Bulma's face as she checked the list again and again, and her eyes widened and she stuttered to say something. How, out of all warriors, did she get _his _name? Bulma decided she must have had the worst luck possible, because they hated each other. Didn't they?

That made Bulma stop to wonder, they hated each other, right? But what about all that 'love' stuff from Yumi? No, Bulma decided, that's just Yumi being Yumi.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked moving a head in front of a stuttering Bulma, "Whoever you got must be really bad…" Yumi thought a loud.

Bulma shut her stuttering mouth and took a few deep breaths before saying, "Vegeta."

"WHAT?" Yumi spluttered, "Y-You mean-n."

"Yes Yumi, Vegeta is my partner for missions for the next six months."

"Shit." Yumi cursed, "That's way worst then me getting Zeo."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at Yumi, "What about all that stuff you said-"

"I know what I said, but, I mean, come on." Yumi rolled her eyes, "You two may be in love and be perfect for each other, but you're both way to stubborn to realize it."

Bulma opened her mouth, and then closed it, was Yumi right? Bulma considered the thought for a moment and opened her eyes to say something once again, but was cut off.

"Will you two move out of the way? Some people actually want to see the board."

Bulma glared at Vegeta as he pushed past the two of them.

Then Bulma smirked, "I'd say a come back right here and now, but I have plenty of time to make up for it."

"What do you mean-" Vegeta started saying.

"Read the board." Bulma's smirk increased.

Curiously, Vegeta looked up at the board for a few seconds before finding his name and his partner.

"You're kidding me." Was the only thing Vegeta said before he brushed past Yumi and grabbed Bulma's wrist and began dragging her.

"Where are we going?" She grumbled, acting as dead weight.

"Freeza's office." He said while dragging her, "There has to be some kind of mistake… How could me? Prince of all Saiyans, be paired with the likes of you, a bratty human."

Bulma growled, "JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT A SAIYAN DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE BETTER THEN ME!" She yelled, but didn't yank out of his grasp.

"Yes it does." He muttered, not loud enough for her to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She yelled, shocking Vegeta that she heard him.

"Nothing," He snickered, "_Dear." _He said, obviously hearing the conversation Yumi and Bulma were having earlier about them 'loving' each other.

"Will you just shut up you arrogant jerk!" She said, but not as a question, as a demand while blushing.

"I'M NOT ARROGANT!" He yelled.

"Plu-ease." She snickered, "The only thing bigger then the universe is your ego." She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta grumbled, and was about to yell another come back, but they had made it to Freeza's office, and he had obviously heard them bickering, because he angrily exited his room. His white face was red and his tail angrily flicked at the ground.

'_Uh-oh'_ Bulma thought before all color drained from her face.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry, I was going to upload this sooner, but then my laptop got a virus and wouldn't let me on the internet, so i had to take this to get it fixed... Please review and remember any constructive criticism is welcome! :))) Until next time!**


	4. Chapter three: Jealous yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter three- _Jealous yet?**

"What did Freeza say?" Yumi asked as soon as Bulma entered their room, the door closing behind her as it sensed she was inside.

Bulma groaned in response and plopped onto her perfectly made bed.

"I'll take that as," Yumi highered her voice and battered her eyelashes, and sarcastically said, "'It went wonderful Yumi!'" and then rolled her eyes before jumping onto her own bed across from Bulma's, staring at her in curiosity.

"It. Was. _Horrible_, Yumi!" Bulma threw up her arms and rolled over to face Yumi.

"What did Freeza say?" Yumi curiously asked once again.

"First, he chewed Vegeta and I out for bickering while he was trying to get some, 'beauty rest'" Bulma used air quotes and Yumi snickered.

"He could sleep for a million years straight and his ugly mug would stay the same." Yumi laughed.

"I totally agree!" Bulma laughed, "And I would of said that too if I wasn't to afraid of getting pulverized by him!" She shook her head.

"Continue! Continue!" Yumi begged as Bulma chuckled.

"Okay, so then Vegeta angrily started yelling about us getting paired together, which made Freeza even angrier…!" Bulma said and sighed, "Then Freeza screamed at us about having to 'deal with it' and kicked us out of his office." Bulma gave an empty chuckle trying to brighten things up.

"Wow…" Yumi said sarcastically, "That boy doesn't know when to stop, does he?" She shook her head.

"Soooo stubborn." Bulma said, and her and Yumi chuckled and didn't realize the door opening.

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you gossiping behind others backs was bad?" Vegeta's mocking voice said in the doorway.

"Didn't you Mother ever tell you to knock first…?" Bulma muttered sarcastically, "What do you want Vegeta?" She asked bluntly throwing her legs off the side of the bed and sitting up.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I just came to say that we won't have any issues working together on missions if you train enough and actually get some-what strong." He growled.

"Oh. So now you're my Master too?" She asked sarcastically.

He growled, "Hey I just came to give you some advice to make these next months not as bad as they can be, but okay, don't listen to me!" He turned to leave.

"I already train everyday…" Bulma muttered looking down, catching Vegeta by surprise.

"Train harder, you're still weak." He said harshly before leaving.

"What a jerk!" Yumi yelled as soon as he left.

"No, he's right…" Bulma sighed, blinking away tears. Bulma thought of herself as very weak, and nothing she did was right. She didn't want to be looked down upon, or give anyone a reason to do that. Bulma just wanted to get stronger and get smarter, and get away from this ship…

"Don't let him convince you into his _lies_." Yumi spit out the word as if it were pure venom.

Bulma shook her head and sighed as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked, standing up after her.

"Training." Was the only thing Bulma said before walking out the door, leaving a hurt and confused Yumi.

…

"Man, you look horrible!" Yumi yelled to Bulma as she entered the cafeteria limping. Her blue hair was soaked from showering, and was pulled back in a soggy pony tail, revealing a gash on her forehead above her eye. Bruises covered her legs, mostly exposed from wearing shorts. Her white hoodie was loose, and oversized to cover any other bruises or cuts.

"Thanks." Bulma muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way." Yumi shook her head and passed Bulma a tray of slop, this time it was a gross green.

"Do you expect me to eat that?" Bulma asked revolted, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Yumi waved that off and asked, "What happened?"

"I was sparring." Bulma said before pulling out a protein bar from her pocket, and hungrily munched on it.

"With _who_?" Yumi asked, her eyes shining in curiosity as she flipped her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder.

"…Raditz…" She muttered awkwardly before taking a sip of her mucky water, which she coughed up and pushed away in disgust.

"With _Raditz_?" Yumi asked shocked, "The son of a bitch who had to be my partner?"

"Yeah… He might be as arrogant as Vegeta, but at least he's easier to spar with then the 'oh mighty Vegeta'!" She said with air quotes.

"Wow, you got beat on pretty hard then, huh?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah…" Bulma said shyly then smirked, "But I left him with some gashes and bruises of his own…" She slyly said, causing Yumi to choke on her water.

"Really!" She asked shocked yet proud, "Wow, you power level is going up for sure!"

"Most definitely!" Bulma shouted; proud of herself for once.

"Hey Bulma." A voice said from above her, trying to sound sexy.

"Hey…" She turned to see Zarbon, and she returned the smile, "Zarbon."

"Mind if I sit here." He asked and Bulma nodded quickly and He sat down as Vegeta watched angrily from a distance, why he was angry, he wasn't even sure himself.

"I heard you got paired with my roomy." He chuckled sadly, and hearing that caused Yumi to choke on her water and then look up embarrassed.

"Vegeta's your roomy?" Bulma asked shocked and he nodded.

"I feel for you man…" Yumi said jokingly and he smiled.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping we got paired…" He continued saying seductively, "Spend some time together, just the two of us…"

And before Vegeta even knew what he was doing he stomped over there, "Excuse me, I need to borrow my partner for a minute." He growled and before anyone could say anything he had grabbed Bulma by the arm and yanked her out into the hallway, causing many curious stares.

"VEGETA!" She screeched as the pair left the cafeteria, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Vegeta honestly didn't even know, he hated Bulma, so why was he jealous? No, he wasn't jealous, he was just mad she was flirting instead of training… yeah, that's it, he decided, "You shouldn't be flirting!" He yelled, "You should be training!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." She yelled, yanking out of his grasp.

"SINCE YOU'RE MY PARTNER FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS IT KIND OF IS!" He yelled over her voice, and she looked taken back.

"Are, you… jealous Vegeta…?" She smirked.

"What?" He yelled, "NO! YOU JUST NEED TO BE TRAINING!" He yelled and stomped off from a confused Bulma.

Deep inside Vegeta was jealous…

He just didn't know it yet.

**A/N: Hey people! Happy Memorial Day! I hope everyones having a good day! Thanks for all the reviews, i'm surprised i'm getting any at all! And, I'm sorry I forgot to mention the people who reviewed in the last chapter, so thanks to _Crazykk2, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Greendragonsheart, and Cheeryinu! _Those were the reviews for Chapters one and two, so thanks again! Please review! :)))**


	5. Chapter four: Planet 4758

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim DBZ as my own!**

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter four- _Planet 4758**

Bulma groaned as she stared down at the paper she found on her and Yumi's door. Her and Vegeta's first mission was coming up, and she not only had to deal with Vegeta, but another pair of partners as well…

_**Mission: Planet 4758**_

_Planet name: Reglor_

_Species type: Glories_

_Glories' power level: around 450_

_Mission: Destroy all life, buildings, ect. on Planet 4758 for Planet Trade Organization._

_Soldiers for Mission: Partners Bulma and Vegeta, accompanied by partners Raditz and Nappa._

_Time: 5 to 8 days to concur the planet._

_Size of Planet 4758: 141700 Km._

_Departure for mission: One week from today._

Bulma groaned yet again after re-reading it a few times, '_Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa.' _She banged her head on the wall a few times. What she did to ensure this Hell, She wondered, she would never know.

"S-stop, banging… your head…" Yumi slurred sleepily, "It's waking me up-p." She sat up, her normally sleek and shiny Brown hair with a flip at the end, all tangled on her orange scalp, and her green eyes closed.

"Yeah, don't worry about my safety…" Bulma muttered.

Yumi looked at her clock that flashed '3:57 am' and she grumbled before throwing her pillow at Bulma, "What are you doing up so early!" She yelled, still sleepy.

"I woke up to the sound of someone at the door," She said and waved her mission paper at Yumi who muttered under her breath and snatched the paper from her hands, "And this was pinned to it."

Yumi turned on the light, and took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the brightness before reading the paper, and Bulma watched as Yumi's eyes widen and she cracked an evil grin (Smirking was never Yumi's thing…) before she chuckled darkly.

"You have the worse luck, you know that right?" Yumi chuckled as Bulma threw her pillow back at Yumi who dodged it with ease.

"I know!" Bulma groaned, "Five to eight days with not only Vegeta, but his saiyan buddies? I'm going to slowly die into a pile of nothingness." She said, slumping off her bed.

"On, come on, it won't be that bad." Yumi tried reassuring her.

Bulma didn't even hear her as she muttered stuff like, "Torture… hell… That's what it is, worse then torture in hell…"

"Oh, stop it!" Yumi sighed and walked over to Bulma before slapping her.

Bulma bolted straight up and mumbled a quick "Thanks…"

"Anytime." Yumi smiled, but then clicked the light off. "I'm going back to sleep, either you do the same, or _leave_." She said and dove back into her bed before Bulma slowly crept out of the room.

…

"WAKE UP!" Bulma shouted, pounding on Raditz and Nappa's door, before the door across from it opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?" Shouted an angered and sleepy Vegeta. His spiked hair was in a mess, and he was only wearing boxers, causing Bulma to slightly blush at his toned abs and tan skin.

"Shh…" Bulma pressed a finger to her lips, "Don't shout." She said before turning back to the door and pounding on it, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIG!"

Vegeta angrily walked to the door and shot it down with a power blast, causing the loud snores of Raditz and Nappa to enter the hall way.

"There!" Vegeta shouted, "Now will you tell me what your doing?" He yelled as Bulma stood there shocked.

"He still didn't wake up…" She said astonished and Vegeta growled before grabbing Bulma by the shoulders and shaking her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!" He repeated himself.

"I'm trying to wake up Raditz, what else?" She yelled, smacking his hands off of her.

"Wha- Why?" He yelled shocked.

"I wanted to spar with him since I'm some what in his power range." She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious and walked into the room, and Vegeta, still angry and irritated followed her in.

"IT'S ONLY 4 AM!" He yelled.

"So…?" Bulma asked and turned to Raditz's bed and crouched down to his ear and took a deep breath, "WAKE UP!" She screamed with all his might, causing him to shoot up out of bed.

"Wha-?" He said in shock.

"Took you long enough…" Bulma rolled her eyes before Vegeta fumed and stomped out of the room, "BY THE WAY WE GOT OUR FIRST MISSION!" She shouted after him, causing Nappa to stir and mumble "Raining gumdrops…" in his sleep.

"…Bulma?" Raditz asked rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing in here?" He muttered.

"Meet me in the sparring room in ten minutes." She turned to leave but then said darkly, her expression giving a whole new meaning to 'scary', "And don't you dare even think about going back to sleep."

From her tone, Raditz jumped out of his bed horrified as Bulma left.

…

"_Aww… Look at our little Bulma." The cream colored woman cooed lightly to the baby in her arms. The woman had long golden curls and blue eyes, despite her age she looked quite young, and she wore a bright smile._

_The baby in her arms chuckled and clapped her hands together, "Mama…" She said weakly._

"_Tama!" The blonde, Mrs. Briefs, shouted to her husband's little black cat, "Bulma said her first word!" She said happily._

"_Did she now?" Mr. Briefs said from the doorway, answering for his cat, his once light blue hair now a light gray, glasses covering his dark eyes, and a bushy mustache on his upper lip. "What was it?"_

"_Mama!" She smiled at her husband who walked over and cooed down to the baby in his wife's arms._

"_Little Bulma said her first word? Did she? Yes she did, yes she did!" Mr. Briefs said in a baby talk voice, smiling down at his only child._

_The parents looked up alarmed as they heard the door crashed down, and a dark mist slowly crept in._

_Mr. and Mrs. Briefs evilly grinned a twisted smile as the threw Bulma down to the ground and was swallowed by the mist, leaving two puffs of a dark purple-ish black mist with glowing red eyes._

"_You are a disappointment!" Mr. Briefs voice came out of the first mist, dark and rough sounding._

"_How dare you were even born!" Mrs. Briefs voice came out of the second mist as a high pitched shriek, hurting Bulma's ears as she began to scream and cry._

_Slowly the baby that was once Bulma grew and grew into what she looked like currently, shoulder length blue hair, and big blue eyes, her skin was pale and she wore nothing but a white nightgown._

_The black mist slowly crept into Bulma's mouth causing her eyes to roll backwards into her head, and for her to start violently shaking, her pale skin lost what ever color it had left, and her eyes rolled forward, now shining the color of blood._

_Bulma started to cry and instead of clear water, blood came out of her eyes, and slowly crept out of her mouth as she was swallowed into nothingness._

_And the words that haunted Bulma most crept out of the dark mist._

"_**That is why you were sent away!"**_

…

Bulma shot up out of bed, tears streaking down her colorless face. She clutched her head and stomach and wept softly.

Her head felt like someone was pounding on it rapidly, and she couldn't think straight, only she could think of dark mist. Her stomach burned with unease, as she felt like it dropped to the floor, and black spots clouded her vision as the tears came out unwillingly.

How many times Bulma had had that dream she didn't know, but it kept coming and coming and coming… as if she had jumped from a space ship and was falling forever… it wouldn't stop.

Those people in her dream were obviously her parents, and the only memory she had of them slowly crept into a nightmare…

Bulma hated this life of having to live on Freeza's spaceship, given orders like a dog, and treated like dirt. She never wanted to come to this spaceship and was taken by force from her parents. If she could she would leave this spaceship right now, leave from Freeza's command and find out where she was taken from, live with her parents and live happily ever after…

Bulma shook her head to rid of the silly fantasy.

But she couldn't do that, and she wouldn't do that, at least not without Yumi. Freeza would never let her walk off of his spaceship without a fight, and that was one fight she would obviously lose.

Bulma hated being on this spaceship.

She hated the life she had to live.

And most of all, she hated having no control over fixing it.

**A/N: Thank you _Greendragonsheart_ and _Cherryinu _for reviewing my story! Your review means alot, and thanks to everyone reading it! I'm sorry if Bulma was at all OOC in this chapter, if you have any suggestions how to fix it i'd love to know!** **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter five: Spaceships and food

Disclaimer: As much as I hate these things, I must do it... I do not own DBZ!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter five- _Spaceships and food**

"HURRY UP WOMAN OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Vegeta shouted rapping on the door to Bulma's room.

"Good luck trying to rip her from that mirror…" Yumi snorted as she walked by Vegeta who just scoffed at her.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" He shouted, but Yumi shook her head sympathetically anyways as she turned from the hall.

"We'll excuse me for being a perfectionist with my hair!" She shouted, her voice muffled by the door. But her tone didn't have the usual chuckle like it did when she yelled it to Yumi, and you could obviously feel the roll of her eyes followed after it.

"WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE?" Vegeta screamed, pounding on the door even harder.

"Been there, done that!" Yumi shouted from around the corner in amusement, causing Vegeta to growl.

"SHUT! UP!" He yelled at her and then punched down Bulma's door, only to have her yell and push him out of the bathroom.

…

"Took you long enough…" Vegeta muttered, standing with Nappa and Raditz as Bulma walked up, her blue hair in the perfect ponytail with her bags clipped to the side, and was wearing armor similar to their own, only she wore a self intended shredded, fur skirt, at the end of each shred was a golden sharp spike and it feel to her knees. She wore it above her black spandex.

"Well, _sorry_." She muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes, as Vegeta just scoffed.

"Hurry up and get into the spaceship woman." Vegeta growled out.

"Aren't we taking the space pods?" Bulma asked confused, every soldier always takes space pods.

"No. Because of you taking so long." He said darkly, "Everyone already took them for their own missions; now get on the spaceship before I force you on." He threatened.

"Only if you say please." Bulma muttered sarcastically, climbing onto the cramped spaceship.

It was no bigger then her and Yumi's room, and had one window showing the scenery of space. In each corner was a bunk bed, and across was a small kitchen, one that would barley survive the Saiyan appetites. And leading off into a bathroom was a door next to the kitchen sink.

"Lovely…" Bulma muttered and tossed her few duffle bags onto the top bunk to the bunk bed next to the window.

"Hey!" Nappa shouted at Bulma, "Who says you get top bunk?" He asked, wrinkling his mustache.

Bulma scoffed at his childish behavior, "Just take the other top bunk!" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the other one where Raditz was climbing on top of, and Nappa ran over to it and pushed Raditz off and laid on the bed claiming his territory, as Raditz, sulkingly went to the bottom one.

"Idiots." Bulma muttered, lying her blanket down on her bed.

"Hey!" It was Vegeta's turn to complain, "Why do I have to share a bed with this weakling?"

Bulma growled and throw the pillow she was fluffing at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Vegeta yelled, throwing it back at her, but she easily dodged it.

"I'm not that weak…" She muttered, readjusting the pillow he threw back at her.

"Please." Vegeta snorted as Raditz and Nappa hollered with laughter.

'_This is going to be a long trip.' _Bulma thought, lying down on her bed and turning her back at them.

…

Bulma woke up to the smell of burning food and smoke, she wrinkled her nose in disgust before sitting up to find the three large Saiyans piled around the tiny stove in the kitchen.

She grumbled before rolling off of her bed, remembering she was on the top bunk when she hit the floor, and from the small '_thud' _she made the three of them looked over at her before laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?" She yelled, cutting their laughter off.

"COOKING! WHAT ELSE!" Vegeta screamed back, topping her level of loudness.

"DO YOU MEAN BURNING DOWN THE SPACESHIP?" She yelled pushing past them, surprising them by her strength.

On the single burner sat a frying pan that was on fire, and a big black lump in it, her eyes widened as she quickly got a glass of water and put it out.

"…How are we supposed to eat that?" Raditz asked after an awkward silence.

"You don't." Bulma said bluntly, "Now, ALL OF YOU OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" She yelled, before throwing the frying pan away, and took out another.

"WE'RE HUNGRY WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, and as if trying to prove his point his stomach rumbled.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and growled, "What do you think I'm doing?" She gestured to her buttering the frying pan.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Vegeta yelled, confused.

"I'M BUTTERING THE PAN SO I CAN COOK, _FOR YOU_, WITHOUT BURNING DOWN THE SPACESHIP, NOW GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" She screamed, her face red, and the all hurriedly left the cramped area, so called, 'the kitchen'(Vegeta left so he could get food), as she began cooking heaping piles of food for them.

…

"There." Bulma stated proudly, examining the three piles of food for each of the Saiyans.

"Can we come in yet?" Nappa shouted, who earlier kept trying to snatch food from the plates but kept getting slapped by Bulma every time he tried.

"Yes." She groaned as the three of them ran in, even Vegeta looking some-what happy, and began devouring their food.

"I'm going back to sleep." Bulma yawned, and turned but was stopped by Raditz.

"You're. Not. Going. To. Eat. With. Us?" Raditz asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I'm not really all that hungry-" She began saying but her stomach growled, proving her wrong, she sighed, and said "Okay." And stole a little food from each of the Saiyans, ignoring their complaints.

She began eating, but stopped to stare in awe from how fast and how much they were eating.

"Stop staring woman." Vegeta growled at her, catching her gaze.

"I wasn't-" She started but decided not to try to deny it.

"What? Have you never seen a Saiyan eat before?" He asked, provoking her.

"No. I haven't." She stated bluntly.

"What _are_ you anyways." Vegeta stated rather rudely.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Your species. What are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know." She said, causing the men to choke on their food.

"You don't _know_?" Vegeta asked shocked, surely this woman was just pulling his tail, "What? Did you hit your head when Freeza's men captured you a few years back?" He retorted.

She shrugged, not taking in the bait, "I've never known."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Vegeta scoffed, actually interested now, but wasn't letting his curiosity show. Nappa and Raditz staying quiet because they knew what she was, but just not allowed to say it.

"Not really. I've lived on Freeza's ship since I was one-"

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled as the Saiyan's jaw dropped, and Vegeta began to mutter, "Here I am, thinking I'm superior to you, when in reality you've lived on his ship longer then me?" He muttered, hoping to not be outclassed.

She shrugged again, "It doesn't matter." She stood up and out her plate in the sink and said, "Next time wake me up before trying to burn down the spaceship." And she hopped onto her bunk and faced the wall and shut her eyes, hoping the tears wouldn't fall.

'_It does bother me.' _Bulma thought,

'_It bothers me very much'_

...

"It does matter." Vegeta wanted to say, but didn't. Why did it matter to him? He was the Prince of All Saiyans! He shouldn't care for some weakling he has barley even known! She was just a bratty mutt probably; he is one of the last pureblood Saiyans! Why did he even care?

He doesn't, he convinced himself.

He doesn't at all.

…But somewhere inside him said that he did, and that part he didn't hear, or didn't want to hear.

**A**/**N: Hey my peeps! Thanks for all the reviews! And the alerts and the favs! :))) Thanks to _Rocky181, Greendragonsheart, Cherryinu, Firestorm1991, whattup'penguin, and Ice Prince Hitsugaya_ for the reviews! And to answer _Ice Prince Hitsugaya_'s question, I really don't know how far in the series I'm taking this, any ideas from anyone? Thanks for reading! Please review! :)))**


	7. Chapter six: Burned Dolls

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter six- _Burned Dolls**

"WE'RE HERE!" Bulma cheered, looking down at the planet they were arriving, and toppled over onto Vegeta as they began landing.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled, and pushed her off of him, but from the pressure of the landing he fell on top of Bulma.

"'Watch where you're going!'" She retorted, mimicking him, as she pushed him off of her, as his cheeks heated up.

"Real mature..." He mumbled, and then said, "Okay, Raditz, Nappa, and Bulma, we have to check a few things before getting off this ship, First things first, we need to see if there is oxygen on the planet, and that is doesn't burn our lungs-"

"Uh, Boss?" Nappa interrupted.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, causing the large man to cower in fear.

"Bulma's already got off the ship…" He said pointing to the window where Bulma was jumping and shouting for joy of being on land and was kissing the ground.

Vegeta's face went bright red as he stomped off the ship and onto the ground, a sudden weight was put on his shoulders but he ignored it, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled.

"Praying that I'm _finally _off that stinky ship." She said as it was obvious.

"FOR ALL YOU KNOW THERE WAS NO OXYGEN AND YOU WOULD HAVE SUFFOCATED!" He yelled.

"Um… Well, obviously there's oxygen…" Bulma rolled her eyes and took many deep, loud, breaths to prove her point.

"Smart ass…." Vegeta muttered, and Bulma punched him in the back of his head when he turned around.

"That'll teach you who the smart ass is!" She yelled and could here the laughs of Raditz and Nappa as they exited the space ship.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Vegeta yelled and they both shut up instantly, and stood straight as Bulma kept laughing.

She sarcastically said, "It was right down HILARIOUS!" But her laughter faded as she noticed no one else was laughing to, "You two have no backbone by listening to him, you know that right?" She asked Nappa and Raditz, and they both nodded when Vegeta looked away to glare at Bulma.

"Okay, we have oxygen." Vegeta said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious…" Bulma muttered… causing Vegeta to lash out on her, and a whole new argument to begin.

…

"Why couldn't we be the ones to guard the ship?" Bulma muttered, struggling to keep up with the flying Vegeta.

"Because, that's servants work." He answered, looking forward.

"Um… I'm not sure if you noticed, but we are servants! Freeza is the Lord, and Cold is the King!" She rolled her eyes.

"One day that will change…" Vegeta muttered before barking, "Hurry up!"

"Yes sir!" Bulma said sarcastically. She looked down to the land under her, and noticed how beautiful it was. It has luscious blue grass with many green flowers dotting it, and the rivers orange water reminded Bulma of orange soda. Scattered across the land they were flying above were many small villages with white domes for houses, and little blue children with red hair were running around playing. Bulma sighed at the thought of killing them.

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta snorted, angered by her lack of power.

"Why do we have to destroy this planet? It's so happy and healthy…" She smiled.

"It's for the Planet Trade Organization." He answered obviously, "Plus I'm sure you've killed many happier planets then this."

"Not really…" She said, catching Vegeta by surprise.

"WHAT?" He yelled, "This isn't your first mission is it?"

She snorted, "Of course not! …But I was always the one to stand guard at the space ships, since I don't really like killing." She looked down as Vegeta glared at her, his face filled with rage.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I GOT PAIRED WITH SOMEONE WITH NO KILLING EXPERIENCE?" He bellowed out, causing the village people to look up alarmed, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He screamed, and shot a Ki blast down at the small village, causing many of the homes to explode and for the people to go into panic.

"VEGETA?" Bulma yelled and punched him in the arm.

"DON'T HIT ME, WOMAN!" He yelled, causing her to lower down a little, "YOU ARE GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND KILL, UNDERSTAND?" He yelled at her as she frightfully nodded.

"Yes sir!" She squeaked, terrified at the rage Vegeta held.

"GOOD!" He yelled, and flew straight towards the ground as Bulma followed him.

Bulma felt the grass crunch under her boots as she landed by a white dome. She looked at it in sadness and she raised a shaking hand and shot a weak Ki blast, destroying the home.

"MORE POWER, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, shooting a blast at random, killing the hovering families, as Bulma once again nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

…

"I'm going to the next village over." Vegeta announced after him and Bulma had destroyed many villages, "Finish up here." He said as Bulma nodded and he flew off, dust trailing after him.

Bulma slowly walked around the burned village. Scorch marks stained whatever was left of the white homes, and the blue grass was burned black and brown. Burned blue bodies littering the ground caused Bulma to tear up.

Bulma was just about to fly off to the next village when she heard the sniffle of a child. She followed the noise over to a burned white dome, and entered its remains carefully, and looked horrified when she saw a little blue child clutching a burned doll. Blood was escaping a wound on her arm and her long red hair was scorched at the end, and she fearfully looked up at Bulma in horror as she scooted back to the ruined wall.

"P-please, d-d-on't hurt me!" She squeaked looking up at Bulma as she approached her. Red tears escaped the child's eyes as she forced her eyes shut.

Bulma looked at the small child in sorrow. She had destroyed not only homes and people, but this child's family. Pain welled up in Bulma's stomach, just like how Freeza took Bulma away from her home, she had ruined a life. She couldn't believe that this was her doing.

"I'm so sorry." Bulma whispered and the child looked up shocked. "I'm so sorry." Bulma repeated, her own tears escaping her eyes as she pulled out a small capsule out of her pocket and she threw it to the floor, a space pod appearing, causing the girl to shriek in fear.

"Don't hurt me!" She cried into her burned doll.

"Listen to me." Bulma commanded the horrified child who looked up. "In three days my partner should be on the other side of the planet, so in three days get into this space pod and enter a destination, and you'll fly away into safety and since my partners will be on the other side of the planet, they won't see you, and they won't kill you, understand?" Bulma said, taking pity upon the child.

The child nodded and then asked, "W-why are you h-helping me?"

"I'm so sorry for destroying your life…" Bulma said, "I just did the same thing to you that happened to me." Bulma said, her eyes glazing over, "And you must not move or make any sounds until three days."

"Why not?" The child sniffled.

"If they hear you, they will kill you." Bulma said and the child's eyes widened horrified.

"O-okay!" The child mustered up a weak smile.

Bulma nodded and began leaving, but the child said, "My name is Ladee (Lady) by the way… And the only reason why I speak your language is because my best friend was a human."

Bulma's eyes widened, "Do you know what planet humans come from?"

Ladee nodded, "Earth."

Bulma smiled, "Thanks Ladee, and remember not a sound for three days."

"Yes ma'am." Ladee gave a small smile, but underneath was still in pain.

Bulma sighed and nodded, before flying away.

…

Nappa sighed while lying down on the ground, staring up at the bright orange sky.

"Bored?" Raditz asked who was currently sitting on the steps of the space ship they had arrived on. His elbows were leaning on him knees as he sat his head into his hands.

"Why do we always get stuck on guard duty when we go on missions with Vegeta?" Nappa wondered out loud, rolling onto his back.

"Because Vegeta is not just another saiyan, he's Prince Vegeta." Raditz answered bluntly.

"So…?" Nappa whined, "We can still fight!"

"Yeah, but instead Bulma gets to go, even when she's a human!" Raditz whined.

"But Bulma doesn't know that, remember? And Freeza wants to keep it that way!" Nappa answered, actually seeming some what smart.

"No duh genius!" Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Why though?" Nappa asked.

Raditz grumbled, "Idiot!" He yelled, reaching over and smacking his bald head, "If she finds out she's a human, or further yet, an _earthling_ she'll go back to Earth! And Freeza would have one less soldier with his secrets!"

"Oh…" Nappa stated dumbly.

"Yeah, 'Oh.'" Raditz snapped, irritable from his hunger.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it…" Nappa said, causing Raditz, to once again, reach over and slap him on the back of his bald head.

**A/N: OMG! I have so many reviews! Thanks soooooooooo much! Thanks to _Rocky181, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, CreatorOfHavoc, Whattup'penguin, Cherryinu, and Greendragonsheart! _**I can't believe how many reviews I got! Thanks again! :)))) Please review!****


	8. Chapter seven: Acid Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter seven_- Acid Rain**

Bulma sighed as Vegeta finished off destroying the village. It's been a few days and now they were on the other side of the planet.

She looked up into the sky to see red clouds roll into the bright orange sky, she groaned as she saw a tear of red rain fall to the ground in front of her.

"It's beginning to rain." She said, and as soon as the words escaped her mouth Vegeta looked up horrified.

"_What?" _He yelled with anger and fear traced into his dark eyes.

"It's just rain." Bulma rolled her eyes, and huffed as she crossed her arms. She saw another drop of rain land on her black combat boots and winced as it went straight through it and scraped the side of her toe to a raw.

"The rain is acid idiot!" He yelled, "We have to get to cover!"

"The spaceship is on the other side of the planet, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled horrified, as she tried to doge the rain that started coming faster.

Vegeta growled and ran to Bulma, and pulled her body roughly against his before flying off as fast as he could to the nearest cave. He kept his back to the sky to keep Bulma from getting hit and winced every time a drop of rain hit his back.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked when the rain hit his back, pain etching onto his face.

After what seemed to go forever, they landed on a mountain and Vegeta rushed himself and Bulma inside. Vegeta was panting from the pain of the acid hitting his back, and pushed Bulma away when she tried removing his armor to tend to his wounds.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked once again.

"I'm fine woman!" He yelled, the edge in his voice gone from the pain.

"I don't care if you're 'fine', I'm not taking your word for it!" Bulma snapped, "Now take off your chest plate, or shall I do it for you?"

Vegeta growled, knowing his wounds needed to be tended or they could get worse, but said nothing, not wanting to give her the satisfaction as he removed his chest plate and dropped it to the rocky ground. As soon as he did, Bulma rushed over to him and checked his back, unlucky to see that many drops of acid had hit him. She lifted up his shirt, blushing as she did so as she traced the holes in his tan back and Vegeta hissed.

"Don't touch them!" He hissed.

Bulma, ignoring him, ripped off the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt and soaked it with the minimum water she had left in her water bottle before doing her best to tend to them.

After a while of doing her best of cleaning them she sighed and pulled his shirt back down, "There." She said and sat up, "It should hold up until we can get you back to the spaceship."

Vegeta only nodded, and looked to the entrance of the cave to see that the acid rain was pouring now, killing any people who were outside and destroying any of the white domes that weren't laced with rock.

After a few minutes of them sitting in silence, Bulma decided to break it by saying, "Man that rain stinks!"

"It's acid, of course it would!" Vegeta barked, making the awkward silence begin again.

"…Thanks by the way." Bulma mumbled softly, looking up at Vegeta.

He scoffed, "What are you thanking me for?" He said rather rudely.

"For getting me out of the rain… There was no way I would have been able to fly fast enough to survive." She gave a humorless chuckle, "But I guess if I died the mission would be easier, huh?"

Vegeta was shocked, he wondered how someone could think so low about themselves, hiding his shock he barked, "It doesn't matter, with another warrior the job gets done faster."

Bulma nodded and looked down, staring into her hands as she brought her knees to her chest and laid her head into her knees. "I found out where I'm from." She whispered, catching Vegeta by surprise.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Many soldiers knew where she was from and what she was, they just couldn't tell her since that would mean losing another soldier, especially one with much training. Vegeta himself didn't even know.

"Why are you angry about it?" Bulma asked, slightly hurt.

He shook his head, "What are you." He asked, still angry, but decided to find out.

"I'm a human from a planet called 'Earth'." She mumbled softly, very sleepy, before she fell asleep, her head leaned against the rocky wall.

'_She's asleep' _Vegeta huffed as he looked out into the shower of red, the acid ran drops looked as if someone was shooting a laser gun, hundreds of laser guns. His eyelids began to droop at the rhythm of the rain, him snapping them open over and over again, but finally, sleep consumed him as his head fell back against the stone wall.

…

Vegeta jumped awake from the sound of screaming, _Bulma's screaming._

He looked over to Bulma who was shaking rather harshly with tears falling out of her eyes, she was mumbling words Vegeta couldn't hear, as her tears streaked her face.

"Bulma…?" He questioned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, but then her eyes snapped open, and she gasped hardly as if she hadn't been able to breathe. She silently wiped the tears off her face, and looked over to Vegeta who was glaring at her, not wanting to show her any pity.

"YOU WOKE ME UP WOMAN!" He yelled, but was shocked as tears escaped her eyes from his anger-filled words, "B-Bulma.." He began saying, but snapped himself out of it, He, himself was the Prince of all Saiyans; he shouldn't be showing any pity.

"I'm-m sorry." She stuttered, 'I didn't mean to wake you…" She said, wiping the tears from her face, "You just should of left me in that rain… I'm never going to be of any help, I barley match Raditz power level!" She shrieked into her hands, leaving Vegeta shocked, once again.

'_How can that human think so little of herself?' _He asked himself looking at Bulma, who seemed more fragile then usual. Her creamy skin was faded into a pale, and her Blue eyes didn't hold their usual spunk, hell, even her hair seemed to glow less!

Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, he walked over to Bulma, and sat down next to her, leaving her shocked this time, but as soon as she recovered she shook as if he was going to hurt her, "I'm sorry!" She shrieked again.

"You're not worthless!" He barked at her, "And if you keep thinking that you _will _become worthless!"

Vegeta was never the man to show pity or sorrow, he always sucked it up and put on a poker face, even when it came to comforting others.

Bulma didn't know what she was doing, breaking down and nothing less, in front of _Vegeta! _She always put on a strong front, not wanting to seem fragile. But her she was, needing comfort from a Prince.

Not knowing what to say Bulma looked outside to see that the rain had stopped, "The rain stopped." She said dumbly.

Vegeta looked out the cave and said, "No, duh." He said while standing up and brushing himself off, and then grabbed Bulma's hand and yanked her up.

"Now, come on." Bulma said, 'We need to get you back to the spaceship for medical attention."

"I'm fine!" Vegeta barked, "Let's just attack the next village and hurry up to finish this mission." He said coldly and flew off, leaving Bulma to fly after him, trying to keep up.

**A/N: Heyy! :))) Thanks to _Lilly Moonlight, and Tallaigoddess112 _for the reviews! This story is going to end in the next three or four chapters, seeing as I'm beginning to run out of ideas for their Spaceship life. I never really planned on the story being all that long anyways... Just thought I would tell you! I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day, so see you then! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter eight: The Healing Tank

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter eight_-The Healing Tank**

"Are we almost done yet?" Bulma asked as Vegeta shot a ki blast at yet _another _village, "It's been _five days._" She whined.

Vegeta growled, "WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME THAT AND HELP?" He screamed at her from being that asked ten times every hour.

"I WILL ONCE WE'RE DONE ON THIS PLANET!" She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bulma stood their, refusing to help, while Vegeta blew up as many villages as he could, but they both jumped when they heard a voice that was cold and dreary,

"What business do you have on my planet?" A voice hissed, and they both turned to another Glorie.

"And who are you?" Vegeta seethed.

"I am King Dar," He began, earning a chuckle from Bulma, "I am top warrior on my planet and demand to know what you are doing on my planet!" He screeched. His blue skin was rougher and darker then most Glories and his eyes were a bright gold. His hair, instead of red, was a short, wavy brown. He was wearing cow skin as armor and was holding a sword.

"Where were you when you planet needed you five days ago?" Bulma asked bluntly.

"Away." He said, "Now answer my question."

Vegeta groaned, "If you must know it's for Planet Trade Organization, and we have been ordered to kill all life on this planet." He explained in a surprisingly calm voice, but then smirked, "That includes you."

Dar looked unaffected from his words, but then again, Bulma did notice his knee's wobble a little bit.

Vegeta slowly advanced at him, rubble and burned grass crunching under the weight of his combat boots, and smirked, surveying the area as a predator would.

"Don't come any closer!" His voice squeaked, causing Vegeta to chuckle. Vegeta flew at him, catching him by surprise, but Dar jumped over him, also shocking Vegeta. Dar trying hitting Vegeta in the back with his sword, but from the heaviness of it, made him slower, giving time for Vegeta to roll out of the way.

Vegeta growled, "You're a tricky one…" He raised a hand and shot a ki blast, surprised to see Dar dodge it.

Dar surveyed his surroundings as Vegeta did the same, and Dar smirked when his eyes landed upon Bulma.

Dar jumped at Bulma and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing the steel sword to her neck causing her to gasp as he pulled her closer.

"Any closer Space man and the lady shall die." Dar said, causing Bulma to chuckle.

"You think he cares if I die?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm already dead weight!"

'_Is this woman suicidal?' _Vegeta thought, for some reason a little worried about her. He shakily jumped at Dar and pushed him off of her, but got there a little too late. Dar's sword slipped down to her stomach and cut through the armor like butter and cut deeply into her stomach, slicing it open.

Bulma shrieked as she fell to the ground and coughed up blood and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"BULMA!" Vegeta yelled, and angrily turned to Dar, "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled as rage consumed his body and he began pounding down on Dar's chest, causing him to gurgle blood, unable to cough it up since he was on his back. Vegeta's pounding had crushed his chest and lungs, leaving Dar unable to breathe and to die very painfully.

Vegeta's anger suddenly turned to worry as he saw Bulma out of the corner of his eye. He ran to her and saw she was bleeding a lot, and that she had slipped into the black of unconsciousness. He wrapped his arms under her carefully and stood up, holding her bridal style and took off into the sky for the space ship.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma's pale form and whispered, "Hang in there Bulma."

…

"NAPPA! RADITZ!" Vegeta yelled to wake up the sleeping forms as he entered the space ship.

"Wha~!" Nappa said falling out of his bed as Raditz shot up, hitting his head on the top bunk.

"BOTH OF YOU UP!" Vegeta yelled, still clutching onto Bulma.

They both hurriedly stood up after they woke up.

"Boss! Is Bulma okay-"

"WHERE'S THE HEALING TANK?" Vegeta screamed as Raditz pointed to the bathroom and Vegeta ran inside of the small room.

In it was a sink, a toilet, and a small tank, barley enough room for an average person to sit in.

Vegeta quickly removed Bulma's armor, leaving on her black spandex, and sat her into the tank and put the oxygen mask on her pale face before closing the small glass door and starting it.

As the liquid slowly filled, Vegeta left to the main room, "Nappa, Raditz, I want you two to finish off the planet. I'll stay here to take care of Bulma." His voice was gruff, mad at himself for not finishing the job, but did not trust them enough to take care of Bulma.

"Really?" Nappa squealed as Raditz slapped him.

"He means…" He glared at Nappa, "We would be honored."

"Good. Now shoo." Vegeta said before reentering the tiny bathroom.

In the healing tank Bulma's fragile form sat, her knees to her chest. Her short Blue hair floated around her face as her eyes were still closed. She looked gorgeous, Vegeta decided. She wasn't muscular and built like the other warriors on Freeza's space ship, but was still some what strong. Her eyes were bright and happy unlike the cold, mean ones he was use to seeing, and she just looked… beautiful.

Vegeta had no idea why he was so worried or thought about her beauty, but ignored questioning it for the first rime in his life. Vegeta sat there and remembered the first time he met Bulma.

"_Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz." Freeza stated looking upon the three Saiyans, "I'm so sorry to here about your planet getting hit by that meteor," He lied, "I would love if you would work for me. All the __**strong **__warriors do." He smirked as he saw the arrogance flashing through his eyes._

"_I'm a strong warrior! I'll work for you!" The young Prince said, the excitement showing in his voice like a child._

"_We follow what ever the Prince does sir." Raditz said kneeling with Nappa and Vegeta._

"_Very good." Freeza smiled, "You are dismissed." He said before the three Saiyans began exiting the door._

_Vegeta's smile was wiped off his face as soon as he knocked into someone exiting the door, causing him and the unknown person to fall on their butts._

"_WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BRAT!" Vegeta spat, and looked up to see a girl his age, she had long blue hair and blue eyes, and crème colored skin. She was wearing white shorts and a black tank top with lace on the bottom._

"_For your information, my names Bulma, you asshole." She rolled her eyes, standing up, and smirked as Vegeta was taken aback by this._

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" He screamed standing up, as Nappa and Raditz stood awkwardly in the doorway._

_She chuckled, "I think you heard me." She smirked._

"_I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND REFUSE BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT YOU- YOU BITCH!" He screamed, his face bright red._

"_EXCUSE ME?" She yelled, "YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF THE RACE THAT RECENTLY __**DIED! **__GOOD FOR YOU!" She yelled sarcastically._

_Vegeta was seething and rose his hand to punch her when Freeza yelled from his office, "BULMA! VEGETA! YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, SO BEFORE I SLAP YOU BOTH UPSIDE THE HEAD, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He screamed, his white skin going so red you could feel the heat._

"_Yes sir!" Vegeta said standing tall as Bulma muttered a "Sorry sir." Before running off._

…

Vegeta took a deep breath and looked at Bulma once more before deciding that he should go take a nap. The only time he had slept the whole mission was in that rocky mountain during the acid rain. He sighed before leaving Bulma in the healing tank and quickly removed his chest plate before dropping onto his bed; he fell asleep before his head even landed on his pillow.

…

Bulma slowly blinked open her eyes, and moved her hand to her head, felling an awful headache. She groaned as she fully opened her eyes and froze to see a dark liquid around her. She slowly began pounding on the tank, attempting to get out but couldn't and began to hyperventilate. She reached up and felt a mask around her face and yanked it off and breathed in the sticky liquid.

She tried putting the mask back on but couldn't. She began coughing and hitting the glass trying to break it with no such luck. She felt doomed.

…

Vegeta woke up to pounding and froze.

_Bulma_

He jumped up and ran into the bathroom to see Bulma pounding on the machine while coughing up and breathing in the sticky liquid. He hurriedly ripped open the door, causing Bulma to fall out on all fours and began coughing up the liquid as it spilled out around her.

"_What are you doing!" _Vegeta spat out.

"I. Don't. Know." Bulma said between gulps of air, "I woke up in that strange liquid and freaked out!"

"THAT'S THE HEALING CHAMBER!" He screamed.

"Why was I in the-" Bulma began saying, but then memories came flashing back from their fight with Dar, "Oh…"

"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED WITHOUT THAT THING!" He barked.

"Y-You saved my life…" Bulma stuttered and slowly rose to her feet, careful not to slip on any of the liquid. "W-why?"

"ARE YOU SUICIDAL?" He screamed, "I save your life, three times I might add from this little thing," He waved to the healing chamber and liquid, " and from the acid rain, and the first thing you say is, 'why?'?" He yelled, outraged.

"It's- it's just, I thought you hated me…" She said in a small voice.

"I do." Vegeta answered almost immediately, making her giggle inside.

"Thanks Vegeta." She said and wrapped her arms around him, startling him as he pushed her away, causing her to chuckle. "What, afraid of a hug? Come here." Bulma hugged him again, this time tighter as Vegeta just stood there. Since they were both wearing spandex he felt her body against hers.

"Uh…" He said, just standing there, his arms at his sides.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off into the main room, blushing, her stomach wound mostly healed but no longer bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BULMA?" Vegeta yelled shocked, his cheeks tinting red.

The only thing he got in response was a giggle.

**A/N: I can't believe how many reviews I got on that last chapter! Thanks so much! Thanks to _YukiraKing, Makaila P, whattup'penguin, SaytheSamurai, and Lilly Moonlight_! This is the longest chapter I posted so far, so I'm also happy about that! :))) Please review!**


	10. Chapter nine: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter nine- _WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT?**

The sounds of Nappa and Raditz snoring could be heard, echoing through the spaceship that had begun its long journey back to Freeza's spaceship. Bulma slept soundlessly on her top bunk, only twisting and turning every now and then, but the Saiyan Prince found himself unable to sleep lying on his back under Bulma's bunk.

He angrily clenched his teeth together and forced his eyes shut once again, only to see Bulma kissing him on his cheek, and her sweet aroma around him, which made him reopen his eyes (angrily of course), and unable to sleep.

He growled at the loud snores of the other two Saiyans before bitterly throwing his legs off he side of his bed and standing up to get some water. He childishly stomped over to the fridge before ripping the door open and grabbing a bottle of murky water, and threw himself back onto his bed, taking a gulp of the cold liquid.

He laid there for several more minutes before hearing the sounds of Bulma kicking and screaming. He hurriedly stood up to see she her covered in a cold sweat, her sheets twisted around her, her blue hair spread across the pillow and her eyes clamped shut with tears escaping them. Vegeta sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare, but jumped when she suddenly shot up, gasping for air with her hand on her heart.

"What's wrong with you, Woman?" Vegeta growled out, irritable from his sleepiness.

"They didn't want me." Bulma shook her head, "That's why I'm hear, they didn't want me, and I'm worthless." She mumbled things like that, not making much sense. She shoved her head in her hands and began sobbing.

Vegeta, taken aback by this, didn't know what to do, but for some reason took pity on her and awkwardly but his hand on her back and began slightly rubbing it.

Bulma, was shocked by the arrogant Prince doing this, but didn't question it as she tried to calm herself down.

"Thanks Vegeta." She mumbled after calming down.

"Don't get use to it." He barked before lying back down, to once again, attempting to go to sleep.

Bulma now found herself in the same situation… unable to sleep. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and snuggled into her pillow, but every time she shut her yes all she saw where the two people she believed to be her parents shouting,

"**That's why we sent you away!"**

Bulma didn't even know if her parents sent her away, or if she was taken by force, but that reoccurring dream felt so real, she soon believed it.

She soon found herself in a dreamless sleep.

…

"Yumi!" Bulma shouted happily, running out of the spaceship as soon as it landed and gave her best friend a hug.

"Bulma!" Yumi choked out, "I… need… air…"

"Right, sorry!" Bulma said letting go of Yumi, but not even five seconds latter they both squealed and hugged each other once again.

"You two make me want to barf." Vegeta hissed at them while passing. He was never able to fall back asleep.

"Oh, shut it Veggie-head!" Bulma said and cracked a grin.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" He shouted, red in the face.

"You know… if you make that face to many times, your face could get stuck like that." Yumi pointed out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Vegeta began shouting, but stopped as soon as Freeza came into view, "Lord Freeza!" He said nervously, "How have you been…?"

Freeza gave a twisted smile, "Fine, fine, I believe your mission went well?"

"Yes, every life form on that planet is dead." He nodded and gave a fake smile.

"Good." Freeza smirked, "If you four get down this fast on every mission with a planet that big I might just make this partnership permanent." Freeza's smirk increased before he walked away.

After Freeza disappeared Bulma found her voice and said, "Vegeta?" All color from her face was drained.

"Yes, Bulma?" He asked, his snarl in his tone gone with the color in his face.

"We're taking longer on our next mission." She stated.

"Agreed." Vegeta said before Bulma and Yum left arm in arm as Vegeta still stood back there shocked from what Freeza said.

…

"So?" Yumi said excitedly as her and Bulma entered their room, "Tell me _everything_!"

"Okay, okay!" Bulma chuckled at her eager best friend, "To start it all off, I actually had to _kill _instead of guarding the ship…" Bulma shook her head.

"Really?" Yumi shouted, "You hate killing."

"I know." Bulma shook her head sadly, "Such a beautiful planet too… Anyways, Vegeta also saved my life three times."

"WHAT?" Yumi screamed, "Three? How?"

"The first time, he flew us to safety from the acid rain. The second time, after five days of killing, the King finally decided to come and slashed my stomach, so Vegeta killed him and took me to the healing tank. Then I accidentally removed the oxygen mask in the healing tank, and began drowning, so, Vegeta also saved me from that." Bulma said, and took a deep breath.

"…Wow." Was all that Yumi could say, "Anything else?"

"…I also kissed him on the cheek…" Bulma said very quietly.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHAT?" Yumi screamed, "Do you… you know, like him?"

"…Yes…" Bulma mumbled, shocking Yumi.

"This is unbelievable!" Yumi said, "I knew you two liked each other!"

"No! I like him, you don't know if he likes me!" Bulma accused.

"Oh, come on Bulma!" Yumi rolled her eyes, "You two were made for each other.

"Yeah right." Bulma snorted, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

They began leaving as Yumi said, "The lunch has only gotten grosser." Causing Bulma to groan.

…

"You're at our table." Bulma stated blankly at the three large Saiyans sitting where Yumi and Bulma have sat for many years.

"Is your name on it?" Vegeta asked smugly.

"Yeah, I carved it in the table years ago." Yumi said as it were obvious, pointing at the bench Vegeta was sitting at, where in the corner it said, '_Bulma and Yumi's table bitchezzz!_'

Vegeta groaned, "You would be the only ones to do that…" While shaking his head, "Anyways, were not moving."

"Okay." Was all Bulma said as Yumi and her plopped down onto the same bench as Vegeta.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" He shouted, very irritated by now.

"Well… You wouldn't move…" Yumi started.

"So… we sat down." Bulma shrugged, before pushing her tray of slop at Raditz and Nappa who hungrily ate it.

"There isn't enough room for five people! Especially when three of them are Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted at them, his face red in anger.

Bulma giggled, "Well that's your problem for not moving." She said before taking a granola bar from her pocket and munching on it.

"Let's go." Vegeta growled out before the three Saiyans stood up and left, as Yumi and Bulma sat there giggling.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if the characters in this chapter were at all OOC... Unless I get any ideas, the next chapter might be the last, but i'm not sure yet... probably not. Man, I am having a hard time seeing right now! I just got back from the eye doctor and from the stuff they put in my eyes, everything is blury... Anyways, thanks to _Lilly Moonlight, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Wolfgirl51, Makaila P, SaytheSamurai, Cookii-monstuh, Rocky181, and FireStorm1991 _for the reviews! You people are awesome! See you next chapter! :))) Please review!**


	11. Chapter ten: Files

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter ten- _Files**

"_Promise me you won't get hurt!" Bulma said giving Yumi a hug, tears on the verge of coming out._

_Yumi chuckled, "I promise I'll try not to Bulma!"_

It's been many weeks since Bulma, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had arrived back to the spaceship. Soon after, Yumi got drafted into a war between Freeza's soldiers and a planet called 'Gar'. She was supposed to return in a week or two, that is, if she makes it. She missed Yumi a lot and was nervous for her well being everyday. And over those few weeks, every argument Bulma had with Vegeta made her fall for him more and more each day.

Bulma lied there awake in her bed, afraid of having more nightmares of her best friend dying, she wasn't even the least bit tired because of her worry. She clutched her blanket closer to her chest and stared up at the ceiling, a frown on her lips and her eyes shining in sorrow as silent tears fell from her long lashes.

Bulma laid there for hours before deciding that she couldn't sleep at all, just like she hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days. She sighed before standing up and pulling on her shoes and walking down the hall to the bathroom. Once she got inside, she shut the door, and turned on the water.

She cupped her hands and filled them with the warm water before splashing it onto her face and sighing yet again. She looked up at her reflection and frowned. Her hair was getting longer and darker. It was now to her shoulder blades, and instead of a sky blue was a dark blue-green. And all of a sudden she wondered is she looked like her parents.

'_Why was I taken here?' _Bulma wondered to herself, and then decided, she had to know.

…

Breaking into the file room wasn't as easy as it seemed, especially when you barley know how to pick the lock with only a bobby pin, and it was even harder knowing that you had to go straight through Freeza's room to do it, but somehow Bulma managed to get in.

Bulma was quietly shuffling through the hundreds, possibly thousands of files in the small closet when she heard Freeza shuffle. She froze, waiting to hear if he was awake, but much to her relief, he continued snoring.

'_Come on, come on, come on…' _Bulma thought to herself, shuffling through the many 'B' files.

'_Bardock, Brolly, Behem, where am I?' _Bulma inwardly groaned, she couldn't find her file anywhere! After what seemed like hours she found it, '_Bulma Briefs'. _A sly smile appeared on her face as she stuffed it into the side of her shirt so it wouldn't make a noise. She was about to turn the knob when something happened that made her heart stop.

"_BRING! BRING! BRING!" _

Freeza's alarm clock had gone off.

All color drained from Bulma's skin as she heard Freeza reach over and turn it off. '_HIDE!' _Her mind was screaming at her, but her legs felt like lead inside the closet, her hand frozen on the knob. Suddenly, she widened her eyes and turned around, looking for a hiding spot, quickly hopped over a stack of tan folders and curled into a ball, hoping that Freeza wouldn't go inside the closet.

But luck was not on her side that day.

Freeza froze when he thought he heard something come from his file closet. His face deepened into a scowl as he walked over to it and threw open the door.

"Hello!" His nasally voice shouted, "Whoever is in here is _dead_, understand me!" He said, his white face turning red as he continued walking inside. His eyes surveyed the room and was about to continue looking when he heard someone yell, "Lord Freeza!" He growled before leaving the closet, and slamming the door.

"WHAT! DID YOU NOT SEE THAT I WAS BUSY?" He yelled at the shaking soldier.

"S-Sorry, s-sir, it's- it's just that the wounded soldiers from the war has returned, and I- I don't know what you want to do with them." His voice shook along with his body.

"What war!" Freeza yelled, "I have plenty wars going on!"

"Th-The one with Gar… sir." He said, "The second war. You currently only have two wars going on."

"Fine." Freeza hissed, "Show me where they are."

Bulma released a breath she didn't know she was holding as Freeza exited the room with the soldier. She counted to thirty before standing up and running out of the closet, and out of the large room, still clutching onto her file.

She shrieked as she ran into someone, leaving Freeza's empty room, and looked up in horror, relieved to only see Vegeta, and not Freeza.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING WOMAN!" He yelled and stood up only to release what room Bulma was leaving, "Bulma? Why were you in Freeza's room? And what are you holding- MPH!" He screamed, but Bulma covered his mouth with his hands.

"SH!" She shushed him and quickly dragged him from Freeza's entrance and to an empty hall way, "Are you _trying _to get me caught?" She yelled at him in a hushed scream.

"WHY WERE YOU IN THERE?" He yelled again, only to get shushed by Bulma.

Bulma looked up excitedly and held up her tan folder, "Look! I got my file!" She smiled, "Now I can finally figure out more on my past."

"You _snuck _in?" Vegeta asked stunned, He had no idea she had the courage to do it.

"Yeah, and he woke up when I was in there too…" She shook her head of the terrifying memory and looked up at Vegeta, "Please don't tell anyone!" She begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked smugly.

"I'll do anything!" Bulma begged.

He smirked, "I'll remember that." He said before walking away.

…

Bulma was lying on her bed as she opened her folder, almost squealing in excitement as she began reading it.

_Name: Bulma Briefs_

_Bulma Briefs was abducted by Troop #431 in the same year Lord Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta. She was taken by force in Capsule Corp. on Earth while the troop was trying to get some technology her Father, Dr. Briefs (A famous inventor on Earth), was making. Bulma is still held captive so Dr. Briefs will send the technology willingly so Lord Freeza's troops don't have to continue to take it by force. Dr. Briefs is who invented the Healing chamber and the Laser-Taser gun as well as many other of the weapons on Lord Freeza's ship. Bulma is unknown to this information so she doesn't return home, if she did, Lord Freeza would have nothing to threaten Dr. Briefs with, and the technology he sends to them would be put to an end._

_Bulma Briefs is a Low level warrior form being a weak human. She has little power, and even with training is very weak on her ship. She is very intelligent but that does not help her on the battle field, she is-_

Bulma stared at the file stunned. She was taken by force so the ship could have weapons? Tears began streaming down her face as she reread the first paragraph again. Her Father was a famous inventor? Bulma had lived life for sixteen years oblivious to all of this. She shook her head and threw the file across the room before digging her face into her arms and sobbed. Just sobbed.

**A/N: Inspiration** **hit me! This is NOT the last chapter! The story shall continue! *does a happy dance* Thanks to my lovely reviewers of chapter nine- _Rocky181, Greendragonsheart, Lilly Moonlight, Cherryinu, FireStorm1991, SaytheSamurai, YukiraKing, Cookii-Monstuh, _and _CreatorOfHavoc. _And a special shout out to _Ice Prince Hitsugaya, _Whose idea to continue the story somehow turned into this chapter! Thanks! I love you all! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter eleven: Opps!

Disclaimer: I do Not own Dbz!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter eleven- _Opps!**

"Bulma?"

Bulma stirred awake, she must have fell asleep while sobbing, and looked up to see Yumi standing there. Her brown hair was pulled back in a French braid, and her green eyes looked tired. Her orange skin was darker from being out in the heat, and she had only one arm.

"YUMI!" Bulma yelled happily, jumping up and tackled her into a hug, which Yumi returned with the one arm she had, "I was soooo worried you weren't going to make it! Are you okay? What happened to your arm? Why are you back so soon?" Bulma asked eagerly as Yumi chuckled.

"Whoa Bulma, calm down! I can't understand a word your saying!" Yumi said, a smiling appearing on her lips.

Bulma chuckled and gave her another hug, "I'm so glad your back!"

"I know! I am too!" Yumi said, tossing her bag on her bed, and plopping down, "I would have had to fight for another week up to a month, but some douche cut off my arm, so I got sent back early with seven other soldiers." Yumi explained, and then picked up the crumpled file that Bulma had thrown earlier off the ground, "What's this?"

Bulma quickly grabbed it from her, "It's my file." She said, a sly grin appearing on her face, "But forget about that! How's your arm doing?"

Yumi laughed, "I'll survive, and I still have to go on missions with my partner, Zeo, but I can't get drafted back into war which is good. Now what about that being your file?" Yumi questioned.

"Well…" Bulma started, "I started getting eager to find out about my past, so I broke into Freeza's room-"

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Yumi shouted shocked.

"I _broke _into Freeza's room and file closet and stole my file." Bulma chuckled from Yumi's stunned expression, "Here, read it." Bulma handed it to Yumi who silently read it as Bulma eagerly waited.

"…That's why you're here, huh?" Yumi stated, dumb-struck.

Bulma nodded, "Yeah. Horrible isn't it?"

"It really is." Yumi said before tossing it back on Bulma's bed and Bulma quickly hid it underneath her mattress, "Hey didn't Freeza say that Planet Vegeta got destroyed by a meteor?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bulma asked.

"In that it said Planet Vegeta got destroyed from Freeza blowing up." Yumi said, pointing to where Bulma hid the file.

"Really?" Bulma asked confused, "I must have missed it from looking for information on why I was here."

"I wonder why they keep it a secret." Yumi wondered out loud.

And then it hit Bulma and she thought out loud, "The same reason why they kept the reason they took me a secret… he wants to control the three Saiyans left… Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta."

They sat in silence before Yumi awkwardly said, "I'm starving. And I am so sick of that shit they serve in the cafeteria."

"Yeah…" Bulma nodded, "Let's get some granola out of the vending machine." And together they left arm in arm.

…

"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked through his door, softly knocking, "You there?"

Bulma smiled as the door opened, but when she saw it was Zarbon standing there, she frowned.

"Hellooo." He said, trying to act sexy, but now Bulma just thought it was gross, unlike when she use to think it was hot.

"Hey Zarbon." She said, disappointed, "Is Vegeta here?"

"Why would you want to see him?" He asked seductively, strutting closer to Bulma, causing her to take a step back.

"I need to talk to him." She said.

"No. He isn't." Zarbon then smirked, "So if you want, you can come on in…" He winked.

"No thanks Zarbon." Bulma said wincing, "Do you know where Vegeta is?"

"Probably training." Zarbon frowned, "But I don't see why you want to see him and not me."

"I just need to talk to him." Bulma answered before turning to leave, but Zarbon caught her arm.

"Come on, Bulma." He smirked, "You know you want me."

"No." Bulma answered, tearing away from his grasp, "I don't." She said, and walked away, leaving Zarbon stunned.

Bulma quickly jogged over to the training room, and pulled the door open, to see Vegeta, punching a huge metal block, leaving many dents in it as he did so. He was wearing only a pair of jean shorts, and was covered in a film of sweat. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the metal block in determination, not even realizing Bulma was there.

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma stuttered, becoming suddenly nervous.

He didn't stop or look up at all but answered, "What? Can't you see I'm busy woman?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just; I needed to talk to you." Bulma looked down.

"Fine. Talk." He growled out, obviously irritated.

"Um… You know how Freeza said Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor." She asked, uncertain of how to tell him.

"Yeah." He said, and a quick bolt of pain flashed through his eyes.

"Well, in my file it says Freeza blew it up…" Bulma said, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

He stopped hitting the metal punching bag and turned to her, "He did not."

"Y-yes, he did." Bulma stuttered and pulled out her file from her pocket, "Here, you can read it for yourse-"

Vegeta slapped it out of her hand.

Bulma stood there stunned, "Look, I was just trying to tell you the truth!"

"YOU LIE!" He screamed, as anger and pain entered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." She reached over to hug him, but he pushed her away, and then, Bulma couldn't hold herself back any longer, she reached over and pressed her lips against Vegeta's, unsure of what she was doing, as Vegeta stood there, shocked, but found his lips moving along with Bulma's.

All too quickly it ended, and Bulma stuttered, "I'm-I'm sorry." And ran out the door, leaving her file, and Vegeta, behind.

…

'_Did she just… __**kiss **__me?' _Vegeta thought to himself as Bulma ran out of the room, a deep shape of red covering her cheeks. Vegeta shook his head, but couldn't get the feeling of her soft, perfect lips off of his.

"What the hell Bulma…" Vegeta asked himself as he tried to recollect his thoughts. '_Shouldn't I be angry?_' He wondered to himself, '_Not, stunned, like this?_'.

Vegeta reached down and picked up the file, and pulled out the papers in it, and slowly read it.

"So Freeza did destroy Planet Vegeta…" He murmured to himself after reading the first line, but curiosity got the best of him and he read the rest of it.

'_Bulma's being held captive so the ship can get weapons?' _Vegeta thought, stunned, '_That's horrible!'_

Vegeta didn't know why he cared at all about this, but suddenly an image floated into his mind, the night they were coming back to the spaceship…

_Vegeta laid there for several more minutes before hearing the sounds of Bulma kicking and screaming. He hurriedly stood up to see she her covered in a cold sweat, her sheets twisted around her, her blue hair spread across the pillow and her eyes clamped shut with tears escaping them. Vegeta sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare, but jumped when she suddenly shot up, gasping for air with her hand on her heart._

"_What's wrong with you, Woman?" Vegeta growled out, irritable from his sleepiness._

"_They didn't want me." Bulma shook her head, "That's why I'm hear, they didn't want me, and I'm worthless." She mumbled things like that, not making much sense. She shoved her head in her hands and began sobbing._

Bulma believed that her parents didn't want her, and she got sent away, but in reality her parents did want her and sent weapons to keep her alive.

Vegeta growled and shook his head, and thought to himself, '_No one messes with __**my **__woman.'_

**A/N: Yes, I apoligize for this chapters shortness... and also... I'm stuck again! *Pouts* I don't know where to lead this story too. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! They'd be a big help! :))) Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers of chapter ten, _Unknown Reviewer, Greendragonsheart, SaytheSamurai, Cherryinu, YukiraKing, Cookii-Monstuh, FireStorm1991, Lilly Moonlight, _and _CreatorOfHavoc. _Your reviews mean alot! And sorry for the file seeming like a story other then a file... i was never good at those. Haha :)))) Please review! And any ideas you had would be appreciated!**


	13. Chapter twelve: Fly Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!

**Twisted Smile: _Chapter twelve- _**Fly away****

"BULMA! OPEN UP!" Vegeta shouted through her door, pounding on it, and then it suddenly opened only to reveal a tired Yumi.

"What the hell do you want Vegeta?" She yawned, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, "You woke me up."

He looked taken aback from seeing Yumi with only one arm but quickly recovered, "Where's Bulma?" He asked.

Yumi shrugged, "How should I know?"

"You two are _always _attached by the hip and you don't even know where she is?" He yelled, irritated.

"Well excuse me." Yumi said, putting her hands on her hips, "I just got back from _war_. You shouldn't expect me keeping tabs on everyone."

Vegeta just growled out before walking away to look from Bulma.

…

Bulma sat crouched down in the weapons room, examining the laser-taser gun her Dad invented in front of her, "Wow…" She muttered to herself, "It's so complex."

She had removed a section of the metal and was looking at where all the wires connected with a small smile on her lips, '_My Dad is amazing to be able to make this._' He smile increased when she looked up to see a huge healing tank in the corner of the room. '_Because of my Dad, Vegeta was able to save my life._' And then heat rose to her cheeks at the thought of Vegeta and she shook her head.

She sat the dismantled gun down and continued to examine many other weapons when suddenly the door opened. She didn't bother to look up as she continued to search the dismantled gun.

"Bulma."

She froze at the sound of the rough voice and looked up to see Vegeta. His face was in its normal scowl, but his eyes softened upon seeing her.

She sighed, "You read my file didn't you?"

He nodded and she shook her head, "I really don't want any pity because of me being held captive. I still want you to yell at me all the same, okay?" She said, but Vegeta smirked and walked at her and passionately pressed his lips against hers, shocking Bulma, but she kissed back.

After a few seconds Vegeta pulled back, "I hope you know Saiyans are very territorial, and your mine now." His smirk increase as Bulma looked down and blushed.

"Well…" Bulma said after a few seconds, "I'm glad to be yours." She smiled up at him.

"Now…" Vegeta said, "What the hell are you doing to these weapons?" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm dismantling them to see how they work, duh." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for not being a genius." He scoffed.

"You're excused." Bulma smirked as she continued to dig through the gun. Vegeta stared hungrily at her. Bulma caught the stare from the corner of her eye and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tease…" He muttered, leaving Bulma to her work.

…

Bulma once again, shot up in her bed from another nightmare, but this time, this one was worse.

_Bulma cried as she tucked her knees into her chest in the corner of the room, she looked up once again to see Vegeta's bloodied and mangled body lying on the floor._

_He was dead._

_And there was nothing that she could have done to prevent his death._

"_**I never liked you**__" Were his last words to her as they rang through her head._

_Bulma loved him and he was dead._

_She didn't even have the chance to tell him…_

She hurried out of the room, '_He can't be dead, he can't be dead._' Was all she could think as she hurried through the cold, stale hallways of the spaceship, hurrying to Vegeta's room.

As soon as she got to the white door, she pounded on it, "VEGETA?" She shouted worriedly.

The door opened and an angry Vegeta stood there. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, and his eyes were soft, but narrowed.

"WHAT WOMAN?" He shouted angrily, but Bulma's was so relieved from him being alive, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank god…" She whispered.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, shocked, from the hug.

"I had a dream. And you were dead. And it was _horrible._" Bulma whispered, hugging him tighter. It wasn't until that dream until she realized how much she loved him. It wasn't until that dream that she realized she loved him at all.

He snorted, "Like me, The Prince of all Saiyans can die." He said, welcoming her warmth.

"I was so worried." She said, a tear sliding down her face.

"Don't cry woman!" Vegeta yelled as she wiped away the falling tear.

"Sorry…" She mumbled before giving Vegeta a quick peck on the lips, "Good night!" She shouted, running down the hall, leaving an angry Vegeta.

'_Woke me up for nothing._' He growled inside his head before going back inside his room.

…

"So… You're the one who broke into my File room."

Bulma froze from the cold, dreary voice. '_How'd he find out…?_' She wondered, as beads of sweet began forming on her pale face, as she turned to him in the hallway going back to her room, "I d-don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered as she looked at the smirking Freeza.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Freeza yelled causing Bulma to whimper, "I know from your little orange friend…" His smirk appeared once again.

"Y-Yumi?" Bulma stuttered, '_Why would Yumi tell Freeza…? She was supposed to be my best friend._' Bulma frowned.

"Yes… I believe that's the orange runts name is." He said and then suddenly his smirk and amused glance turned into sheer anger and before Bulma could process what was happening Freeza had jumped at her, wrapped one of his hands around her neck tightly, giving her little air, and raised her up against the wall.

"So… Little Princess knows about her famous Daddy, now does she?" He snickered as Bulma choked for air, "So she also knows the reason she is here, and also knows, that I can't kill her or my troops, and _my _Daddy, King Cold, would stop getting weapons." He snorted, "Oh how I hate weak human beings such as yourself." He said, tightening his grasp a little bit as Bulma weakly raised her hands and tried to untangle his hand from her neck with no such luck.

"Pl-ease." She choked out and Freeza sighed, removing his grasp, causing her to tumble to the ground, her gasping for air.

"You better stay in check or I will not hesitate to beat you so bad that you pray that I could kill you." Freeza hissed into her ear before slapping her across the face, leaving a mark, and walking away.

Bulma took a few more deep breaths before standing up, holding her hand to her neck as she stumbled to the nearest bathroom. She looked into the mirror to see purple bruises of a hand forming around her neck and a red print on her cheek. Her face was pale from lack of oxygen, and her eyes were trimmed red from tears threatening to come out.

"Mommy, Daddy," She whispered into the mirror, "I have to come home. And I _will_." She said, determination flashing through her eyes.

…

"YUMI!" Bulma yelled, walking into her and her _ex_-best friend's room.

"Yes Bulma?" She said casually, an evil smile tugging on her lips as she looked down into her magazine.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed, attracting attention from people passing their room, "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU GAVE ME AWAY? AND FOR WHAT?" Bulma screamed, a few tears spilling over her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The evil smile spread free as she said that and Bulma growled before ripping open Yumi's drawers and throwing her clothes outside of the room and into the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BULMA?" Yumi shrieked, "THAT'S MY STUFF!"

"KICKING YOUR SORRY ASS OUT!" Bulma yelled and after finishing emptying the dresser into the hallway (With many failed attempts from Yumi trying to stop) she turned to Yumi with tears escaping her eyes, "You've been my friend for five years. _Five years_. And you gave up my secret of finally getting hope for what?"

Yumi shook her head, "So I could get my partners switched from Zeo to Zarbon."

Bulma took a shaky breath, and pointed to the hand bruise showing freely on her neck, "That, is all your fault, you bitch. Now get out, or do I have to do it for you?" Bulma asked, shaking as tears escaped her eyes.

Yumi glared at Bulma before grabbing her magazine and walking out the door, picking up the clothes in the hall as she went.

Bulma closed the door before dropping onto her bed, freely releasing her sobs into her pillow. '_I've been betrayed by the person I trusted the most.' _Bulma shook as the thoughts crossed her mind, '_She was like a sister to me, the only person I could trust and she stabbed me in the back.'_

Bulma reached up to touch the bruise on her neck, '_Her fault,_' was all that crossed her mind.

'_Betrayal.'_

Bulma could not sleep that night.

…

"Why are you at _our _table?" Vegeta asked Bulma, rolling his eyes while sitting down, "Should you be sitting at 'your' table with Yumi?" He said sarcastically.

"I don't want to sit with that backstabbing, bitch." Bulma said, making the three Saiyans look up from their food shocked.

"What happened to your neck?" Raditz asked rather rudely as the snickered in amusement.

She shrugged lifelessly, "Freeza." She said before taking a swig of her water bottle.

"F-Freeza?" Nappa gulped.

Vegeta sighed, "How'd he find out about your break in to the file room?" He growled out, not really caring.

"Yumi told him, and then he choked me, slapped me and threatened to almost kill me." She explained to them, not looking anyone in the eye.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, angered by this, "He messed with my mate?" He growled out, shocking both Nappa and Raditz as Nappa did a spit-take.

"You two are, like, together?" Nappa asked.

Bulma nodded as Vegeta just sat their pissed at Freeza.

"Bulma." He said as Bulma looked up at him, "We going to get you out of here, and back home, so he can't mess with you anymore."

"But what about, you?" She asked, taken aback, the color suddenly appearing back into her face.

He looked down, "Come on."

He stood up and grabbed Bulma's hand, but suddenly, Bulma pressed her lips against Vegeta's, surprising everyone in the cafeteria who didn't know about the two of them. "Come on." Vegeta repeated, intertwining their fingers and began leading them to where the space pods were.

…

"Vegeta, I don't won't to go!" She shouted as Vegeta broken into the space pod room, "At least, not without you." She muttered, clinging onto Vegeta.

"I must stay." He said, and for the first time in his life said, "I'm sorry."

Bulma once again kissed him, only more deeply as he was about to put her in a space pod, "I love you Vegeta." She whispered as he pushed her into the space pod and set the coordinates to Earth.

Vegeta was shocked by this but gave her a quick kiss and said, "I promise to see you again. You will always be mine, my mate." He said and shut the pod and turned away as it shot into the blackness of space, he couldn't bare to watch his mate leave him.

…

Bulma had never felt more alone the second the space pod left, leaving her love behind. She couldn't even concentrate on being excited about finally being able to see her parents. It had been only a few minutes in space and she already missed Vegeta. She even missed their fights! Bulma felt tears trickle down her face one by one and before she even realized it her silent tears had turned into heavy sobs. She doubted she would ever see Vegeta again, but she promised to never love another man.

Vegeta was her one, and only love.

**A/N: And that is the end of the story! I'm sorry if it seemed rushed and that Vegeta was OOC, but he has his moments... right? And I made this chapter longer because it was the last one! Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers of chapter eleven, _srar, whattup'penguin, Rocky181, tallshorty, Greendragonsheart, Lilly Moonlight, CreatorOfHavoc, SaytheSamurai, FireStorm1991, Cookii-Monstuh, Wolfgirl51, Cherryinu, and YukiraKing_! Your reviews mean alot and thanks to everyone who has read, faved, or put my story on their alerts! The epilogue I will post tomorrow! Please Review! :))))**


	14. Epilogue: I hope to see you again

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!

**Twiste Smile: _Epilogue- _I hope to see you again**

It's been many months since Bulma's space pod landed on Earth with her in it. And when it did, excitement entered her brain of being able to see her parents, but worry entered it also. After a while of searching for Capsule Corps someone told her where it was and her parents welcomed her happily and told her about times she had missed (And they stopped sending Freeza weapons), she even found out that her Mother had gone on a search for these orange orbs called 'Dragon Balls' to bring Bulma home once again (But never was able to make the wish). Bulma had learned the ways of Earth and even trained with some friends of her parents named Goku and Krillen, but they were still better then her. Bulma even had told them about her adventures in space, but she never told anyone about one person.

Vegeta.

Her stomach still did flips when ever she thought of him, even though they were together for only a short time, she still did truly love him, and she still missed him. She missed his smirk, his dark eyes, his passion… hell she even missed his arrogance! She knew she would probably never see him again but she still held onto hope that some day that she will she him. She doesn't know how or why this would happen, she just hopes.

Instead of her old nightmares of being sent away, she gets nightmares of Vegeta forgetting her, but once in a while she will still get a dream of her and Vegeta together again.

As corny as it sounds, Bulma really hopes to get her fairytale where Prince Vegeta magically appears and sweeps her off her feet…, her fantasy of coming home happened, so why couldn't this? She shook her head out of her day dream; she knew that would never happen, so why should she hold onto something that she doesn't have?

"Bulma, honey, Krillen and Goku are here!" Her Mother shouted from the kitchen. Goku and Krillen were both just a few years under her and they get along great, even though, she rarely sees them and when she does, they give her a quick training lesson.

"Okay Mom! I'll be right down!" Bulma shouted, quickly changing into a dark blue tube top and white shorts.

Bulma still loved Vegeta and knew that she would never get over him, and she hoped Vegeta would always love her too.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku smiled warmly at her as Krillen chuckled.

"You cut you hair again?" Krillen asked laughing as he stared at Bulma's now shoulder length hair, before it was at her hip, then her shoulder blades, and now her shoulders.

She smiled, "Yup!" '_It reminds me of times on the ship when Vegeta was around…_' She mentally added as her and her friends exited out into the backyard for their quick training session.

After a half hour of them training the weak girl, Mrs. Briefs exited out onto the patio, "Drinks, everyone!" She smiled kindly, setting down a tray with three glasses of lemonade on them.

"Thanks Mom!" Bulma shouted to her as Krillen mumbled a quiet "Thanks…" and Goku groaned a 'Thanks.' But then complained about being hungry.

"Okay, Goku, I'll grab you some food from the kitchen." Mrs. Briefs nodded and walked back inside.

"I haven't seen you guys for months! Where have you been?" Bulma complained, sipping at her lemonade.

"Sorry Bulma, we just live so far away!" Krillen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You can fly." Bulma said bluntly as Mrs. Briefs came back out with a pile of sandwiches for Goku.

"There you are sweetie." She smiled as Goku dug in, making Bulma laugh.

'_Just like Vegeta…_' She thought sadly.

The day Bulma left she made a promise to Vegeta that she would never love another man. She would always love him.

And she plans on keeping that promise.

…

-**Vegeta**-

It's been many years now since Bulma left, and Vegeta still missed her and her snarky attitude. He still goes on missions, but secretly wishes to kill Freeza everyday …the things he did to her still makes him growl. As much as Vegeta hated to admit it, he missed his mate.

"Oh Boss!" Nappa yelled to him from the other side of the fire.

"What Nappa?" He snapped at him, irritable from being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Raditz kind of failed his mission on Planet 2945…" Nappa mumbled.

Vegeta growled, "He didn't get Kakarot?"

"N-no… He didn't… He also died." Nappa said, pulling off the green scator from his face from listening on what happed.

"If he was to weak to stand up to Kakarot, then good!" Vegeta smirked and muttered, "Weakling…" He said, taking a bite into the cooked alien bug-thing.

"They also have these things called Dragon balls on Planet 2945, they grant any wish if you collect all seven…" Nappa smirked.

"Really?" Vegeta's smirk increased, "Looks like were going to Planet 2945. What's the Planet's name?" Vegeta asked, taking a drink of his water.

"Earth."

Vegeta did a spit take and wiped his mouth clean of water, "E-earth?" He repeated, he was going to see his mate again; he was going to be able to keep his promise of being able to see her again. Vegeta did a real smile.

He couldn't wait to leave for Earth.

**A/N: Yes! I'm sorry, but this is SUCH a cliffhanger! I'm so sorry! I would write a sequel, but honestly, I don't have a big attention span, I can't believe I was able to stick through this story and not abandon it! On my **_**really **_**old Fanfiction profile, when I **_**really **_**sucked at writing, there are like five stories I abandoned a few chapters in… I just don't have the attention span! I'm sorry! Thanks to my SUPER COOL reviewers of chapter twelve, **_**CreatorOfHavoc, Wolfgirl51, Makaila P, whattup'penguin, Lilly Moonlight, elleelle, Rocky181, Cherryvampiress, Cherryinu, **_**and**_**SaytheSamurai. **_**Th****ank you everyone who read my story, faved it, or alerted! You all are awesome! Once again, sorry about the bad ending… and the shortness, Epilogues aren't suppose to be long, right? Please Review! :)))))**


End file.
